Changeling Societies
The Kithain are highly social creatures and many band together in Secret and Not-So-Secret Societies to further their ends, both benevolent and inimical. Kithain Societies The following Societies are all open to the Kithain and some Gallain, depending on certain attributes. Some of them are incredibly clandestine while others operate very openly. General Societies General Societies are groups that any fae can belong to, no matter what kith or political Impulse, though some may be more attractive to a certain Court or Seeming. * The Bannock Club -''' an exclusive literary club in San Francisco. * [[Children of Annihilation|'''Children of Annihilation]]' - '''a radical and secret group of Unseelie fae seeking to totally eradicate the Seelie Court. * '''The Crystal Circle - '''a group of the most talented Seelie fae sorcerers and sorceresses known. * '''The Glass Circle -' A group of Kithain scholars who study the Gallain. * The Order of Eiliethyia -''' an order of fae dedicated to helping fae undergoing the Chrysalis. * [[Pilgrims of the Bright Road|'''Pilgrims of the Bright Road]]' - '''a group within the Shadow Court dedicated to forming a lasting means of communication with the dead. * [[Southern Cross|'Southern Cross']]' - a group in the Kingdom of Willows that resents the presence of "Yankee" sidhe from the North. * 'The Pooka Watchers -' a group of fae scholars who study the Pooka to discern their secrets. Noble Societies Noble Societies are groups that only Noble fae belong to, whether Sidhe or Ennobled commoner. Knightly Orders are included here. * 'The Beltaine Blade - '''a group of Sidhe nobles dedicated to preserving the traditional oligarchy in Kithain society. * '''The Cat's Cradle -' an all female secret society of both Seelie and Unseelie noblewomen. * 'The Catacomb Club - '''a "gentlemen's club" of Commoner nobles who want to regain the power they had before the Resurgence. * 'Crown Loyalists -''' A group of Seelie sidhe who support Faerilyth as High Queen. * 'The Glowing Eye - '''a group of Unseelie nobles within the Shadow Court that see themselves as an Inner Circle of sorts. * '''The Golden Sickle -' a group of nobles interested in acquiring earthly wealth and power. * [[Knights of the Cold Watch|'''Knights of the Cold Watch]]' -' a group of knights who remember the nightmares that followed the Sidhe back from Arcadia and have set themselves up as guardians. * The Knights of the Red Branch - 'A group of knights dating their origins back all the way to the Mythic Age. ** '''The Band of Honor -' a faction of the Red Branch that supports Faerilyth as Queen. ** 'The Crown and Flame - '''A faction of the Red Branch that supports Morwen as Queen. ** '''The Order of the Lioness - '''A faction of the Red Branch the supports Queen Mab for High Queen. ** '''The Weaver's Knot -' a faction of the Red Branch that supports Princess Lenore as queen. * 'The Rainbow Order -' a group of Knights in San Francisco who seek out Chrysalides to help them. * 'The Unbroken Circle -' an order of knights charged by High King David to hunt down Dauntain and either kill them or rescue them from their madness. House Societies House Societies are groups that are usually restricted to members of a certain noble House, usually Sidhe but not necessarily. House Aesin House Aesin doesn't have societies so much as defined roles for males and females. * 'Berserkers -' an elite subset of the Warriors of House Aesin who accept a great curse. * [[Hunters (CTD)|'''Hunters]]' - '''the male trackers and hunters of House Aesin. * 'Mothers -''' the female sidhe of House Aesin who take care of fostering and caring for childlings. * Skalds -''' the bards of House Aesin. * 'Volvas - '''the great sorceresses of House Aesin. * 'Warriors - 'the male sidhe of House Aesin who spend their lives studying the arts of war. House Ailil * '''The Disinherited - '''a society of Ailil sidhe who have sworn the Oath of the Forsworn. * [[Guardians of the Silver Dragon|'Guardians of the Silver Dragon]]' - '''a group of primarily Ailil knights who protect house interests and other Unseelie endeavors. * [[Les Amoureux|'Les Amoureux']]' (The Enamoured) -''' an Ailil group devoted to physical pleasure. House Balor * [[Eyes of Balor|'Eyes of Balor']]' - '''a group of fae that acts as spies and assassins for House Balor. * [[Guardians of the Gates|'Guardians of the Gates']]' - a knighthood dedicated to protecting gateways and trods from incursions of the Fell. * [[Masters of the Dance|'''Masters of the Dance]]' -' a group of Balor fae that form liaisons with the Prodigals, especially the Black Spiral Dancers. * [[Riders of the Fell|'Riders of the Fell']]' -' a group comprised mostly of impetuous Wilders who wish to overcome the challenge of their deformities. * The Royal Guardians -'a group that is charged with guarding the treasures of House Balor. * '''The Waybuilders Corps -' a select group of Grumps from whom are chosen fae for a special honor. House Beaumayn * 'The Harbingers of Exodus -' a group within House Beaumayn that follows the heretical teaching of Markesh. House Daireann * [[Belladonna's Chalice|'''Belladonna's Chalice]]' -' an order of herbalists within House Daireann. * The Companions of the Oaken Cudgel -''' an order of warriors within House Daireann. * [[Stewards of Cauldronhouse|'''Stewards of Cauldronhouse]]' - '''an order of hospitalers within House Daireann. House Dougal * [[Antiquarians (CTD)|'Antiquarians']]' -''' a group within House Dougal who seek to obtain and horde ancient Treasures. * [[Cranad's Legion|'Cranad's Legion']]' - '''the followers of Cranad and his false Morann who now serve the Shadow Court. * [[Discordian Engineers|'Discordian Engineers']]' - a group of Dougal hackers who create computer viruses. * 'Donovan's Initiatives -' groups that take care of High Lord Donovan's special projects for the House. ** '''Catalog of Dreams ** Hinterlands Project ** Internet Initiative ** Emissaries * The Loricas -''' a group of powerful Dougal sorcerers who craft the armor of the House. * [[Mothers of Morann|'''Mothers of Morann]] '-' a group of female nockers within House Dougal who always search for the current incarnation of Morann. * [[Temperance League|'Temperance League']] '-' a group within House Dougal that "tempers" the runaway passions of some members of the House. House Eiluned * [[Knights of the Silver Key|'Knights of the Silver Key']]' - '''a group of scholar knights of House Eiluned. * [[Knights of the Silver Web|'Knights of the Silver Web']]' - an international, technological society that rescues fae who have forgotten themselves. * 'The Order of Moonfall - '''an order dedicated to all forms of divination. * [[Rothman & Associates|'Rothman & Associates]]' -' an international law firm run by House Eiluned. House Fiona * The [[Boytoys|'Boytoys']]' -' an elite clique of the beautiful people of House Fiona. * The [[Knights of Sathar|'Knights of Sathar']]' -' a chivalrous order founded by a Satyr Knight. * [[Loki's Brood (CTD)|'Loki's Brood']]' - '''a group of politicos with a tendency to be contrary. * [[Maker's Markers|'Maker's Markers']]' -''' a guild of those with a passion for arts and crafts. House Gwydion There are few societies within House Gwydion, surprisingly. Many are, however, members of general orders such as the Beltaine Blade and the Knights of the Red Branch. * The [[Iron Paladins|'Iron Paladins']]' - '''a society within House Gwydion of Sidhe who have succumbed to their Unseelie side. House Leanhaun * '''The Eternal Order of Dreams - '''an order within House Leanhaun that hunts down Dreamers and captures them for later use. * '''The Finders -' a society within House Leanhaun that seeks out Dreamers for other members of the House to Rhapsodize. * The Inquiry -''' an order of Leanhaun fae that specialize in contacting Prodigals. * [[Keepers of the Rose|'''Keepers of the Rose]]' -' a group within House Leanhaun which protects the House's greatest treasures and seeks out more. * [[Knights Protector|'Knights Protector']]' -' the military arm of House Leanhaun. * The Midnight Pact - '''a select group of '''Knights Protector that protect the interests of House Leanhaun. * The Revisionists -''' a group of Leanhaun fae who protect the good names of members of the House and act as an intelligence community. House Liam * [[Grey Monks|'''Grey Monks]]' -' The members of House Liam who are still passionate about the belief that there is Glamour in human religions. * [[Knights Templar (CTD)|'Knights Templar']]' - '''a fanatic group of Liam knights who fancy themselves the covert action team of the house. * [[Midnight Mummers|'Midnight Mummers']]' - the small group of Unseelie fae within House Liam. House Scathach * 'The Morphean Oracles -' the leadership of House Scathach. * [[Riders of the Midnight Trods|'''Riders of the Midnight Trods]]' -' a group of mounted messengers dedicated to keeping lines of communication open in Concordia. House Varich * The Nochnytza - 'an all-female group of assassins within House Varich. * '''The Obtenyani -' a group within House Varich that follows their hearts instead of reason and pattern. Commoner Societies Commoner Societies are groups that began among and primarily contain the commoner kithain. * 'Childling Underground Railroad - '''a group of fae helping displaced childlings. * '''The Children of the Sword -' a vicious, Unseelie doomsday sect in New York City. * 'The Common Rights Society -' a kithain society dedicated to attaining equal rights for all fae. * [[Commoners' Liberation Organization|'''Commoners' Liberation Organization]]' -' a grassroots organization dedicated to preserving the rights of Commoners. * The Damned If You Do Fellowship - 'a group of disenfranchised commoners whose primary aim is survival. * [[Hugin and Munin (CTD)|'Hugin and Munin]]' -' a highly secret antimonarchist society. * The Iron Brigade -''' the honor guard and soldiers of Duke Toren na Gulan composed of unseelie trolls and redcaps. * 'Kithain for a Free Tomorrow - '''a group that presents itself as a commoner's rights organization but which is really a front for the Shadow Court. * '''The Low Road - '''a group of roguish fae who help outlaw commoners escape bad situations. * '''The Minutemen - '''a secret group of commoners dedicated to taking down corrupt Sidhe who harm commoners. * '''The Monkey's Paw -' a secret cabal of assassins dating back to the Shattering. * 'The Oakland People's Front - '''a ragtag alliance of fae against Queen Aeron's rule in Oakland. * '''The Order of Bianca -' a secret, street-level order dedicated to saving kithain from the clutches of Banality. * 'The Ranters -' a radical circle of commoners who hate all royalty. * 'The Seekers of Lyonesse -' a society of fae, mostly commoners, who seek a path to Arcadia. * 'The Silver Rose -' a European order of commoner spies and security experts. * [[Sons of Liberty|'''Sons of Liberty]]' - '''a secret society in Boston dedicated to making the city commoner-run again. * [[Urban Renewal League|'Urban Renewal League']]' - a group of mostly Redcaps and Nockers who advocate an Unseelie rule... theirs. * [[Veterans of the Accordance War|'''Veterans of the Accordance War]]' -' a Commoner social club whose only requirement is that the any fae who joins fought in the Accordance War. Kith Societies Kith Societies are groups that generally only include members of a particular kith. Boggans * The Benevolent Order of Blessed Michelina ('Order of Michelina)' '-' a Boggan society dedicated to working with mentally ill mortals as well as fae suffering from Bedlam and Banality. * [[Knick-Knacks|'Knick-Knacks']]' - '''a group of boggans who see it as their duty to "liberate" dross and certain treasures from noble households. Eshu * '''The Freedom Swords -' a society of Eshu bent on fighting slavery wherever they find it. Nockers * Bes Din - 'One of many local nocker patent offices and judiciaries. * 'Grand Bes Din -''' The Highest Bes Din located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. * 'Aethernauts -' Explorers of the Dreaming. * 'The Builders Guild - '''Nocker architects and engineers * '''The Toymakers Guild - '''Creators of amazing toys and gadgets * '''The Weapons Guild -' Master builders of weapons both archaic and modern * 'Mining Guilds - '''Nockers dedicated to finding the goods the builders need. * 'Disrupters -''' a group of anti-authoritarian troublemakers * [[Mothers of Morann|'''Mothers of Morann]] '- '''an all female group of Nockers in '''House Dougal' Pooka * The Powerful Purveyors of Pestilential Pranks -''' A society dedicated to paying back slights to their kith. * 'The Pooka Watchers' Pooka Watchers - '''A group who watches the fae who study pooka. * '''The Uncrowned - '''A group of pooka who feel they should be nobility. * '''The Salvage Crew - '''A group of pooka who strive to save endangered species. * '''The Political Animals -' A group of pooka who join political impulse groups only to disrupt them. * 'The Renunciate Faction -' A group of pooka formed since the disappearance of High King David dedicated to deciding what the kith should do now. * 'The Loch Lads - '''a group of pooka perpetuating the stories of the Loch Ness Monster. * [[Cwm Pwca|'Cwm Pwca]]' -' A loose alliance of the Pooka of Wales. Redcaps * [[Children's Crusade (CTD)|'Children's Crusade']]' -' a group of childling assassins. * [[Emma's Little Helpers|'Emma's Little Helpers']]' - '''an all female, Redcap terrorist society. * '''The Red Guard -' the personal bodyguard of Cadmium Redd. * The Brood of the Fachan -''' a group that worships a chimerical monster called the Fachan. * 'The Moregei -' Perhaps the most dreaded redcap corby of all. Satyrs * 'The Brotherhood of the Barrel - '''a group of Satyrs that runs Arcadia Winery in the Kingdom of Pacifica. * '''The Society of Telemachus - '''a group in the Kingdom of Pacifica that is part debating society and part liberal thinktank. * 'Hippocrates' Dream Warriors -''' Sluagh Trolls * [[Trolls of the Bridges|'''Trolls of the Bridges]]' -' a group of troll guardians of San Francisco's bridges. * The Oathbound -''' * 'The Brotherhood of Thor -' * 'The Society of Veterans -' * 'The Knights of the Way -' * 'The Protectorate -' * 'The Keepers of the Scales -' Orders of the Heart Orders of the Heart are romantic societies open to all changelings who give their desire for romance primacy in their life; those who embrace their Romantic Legacies. * 'Order of Shallot - '''an order that personifies unrequited love * 'Cerenaics - 'an order of extreme sensualists * 'Ascetics - 'an order that believes in a more platonic love * 'Mockers - 'an order of satirists of courtly love * 'Masquers -''' an order that sees courtly love as a ritual bigger than itself * 'Danseurs -' an order that makes love all about themselves. Motleys The following Motleys are groups of Changelings mentioned in the books but not large enough to be considered societies. * '''The [[Scalawags|'Scalawags']]' - '''A diverse motley in Hibernia. * '''The Kleggers -' a motley in the San Francisco Bay Area. * The Sneakers - 'a group of commoner infiltrators and spies that can do just about anything you need done. * [[Ragger's Band|'Ragger's Band]]' - '''a group of childling pickpockets in the Bay Area. * '''The Eden Tragos -' * The San Francisco Tragos -''' * 'The Edge of the Labrys - '''A feminist Motley in San Francisco * [[Cloudburst Black and Bluegrass Band|'Cloudburst Black and Bluegrass Band]]' -' an Unseelie Bluegrass band in Appalachia. * The Gangsters -''' the childling motley of the freehold of Tangled Valley. * 'The Court of Astarte -' A motley of fae who travel with the Midnight Circus. * '''The Tumbleweeds - a motley of childlings and young wilders in Wisconsin. Cliques For more on these societies see the article Patronage. Inanimae Societies * Solimond Liberation Front -''' one of many Solimond organizations bent on regaining their homeland. * 'Gaia's Fist -' a group of Gladelings who hate all Krofted Inanimae. * 'The Brotherhood of the Hand -' a group trying to close the gap between Gladelings and Krofted. * 'The Empire of the Machine -' a secret group of Inanimae seeking to make technology their Anchors. * 'The Concordiat -' scholars that are all that remain of the great Solimond Universities. Hsien Societies * 'Li Shen -' The Traditionalists are Elemental Guardians. * 'Xian Mo - '''The Quiet Ones following the Tao Te Hsien. * 'Yü -''' The Classicists and provincial warlords. * 'Xian Mun -' The Worldly who follow their human lives. * 'Wu Hsien -' The Peasants and the majority of the Hsien. * 'Tu Shen -' The Ambassadors of Heaven who seek to bring the Age of Joy. * 'Shu Shen - '''The Profane Gods defying all balance. * 'Yellow Lotus - 'The Subtle Ones working in the shadows to foment rebellion. * [[Daityas|'Daityas]]' -' Former followers of the Yama Kings seeking to bring about the Sixth Age. One of the [[Mu Courts|'Mu Courts']]. * Kura Sau -''' Hsien followers of the Yama Kings. One of the '''Mu Courts. References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Secret Societies (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming